masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Ambrose
Ryan Ambrose (service no. 9182-YA-7413) is a retired 1st SOFD-D Sergeant Major and operator. Retiring in 2195, Ryan became a Gun Instructor for Vigilance Elite where he trains civilians and military personnel. He's become one of the fastest and most accurate shooters winning the Galactic Shooting Competition three times in a row. Starting as a Ranger at 20 years old, Ryan was accepted into the Reconnaissance Regimental Company where he would deploy to Elysium, Akuze and Torfan running special reconnaissance missions as well as engaging the enemy behind enemy lines so the Marines and Navy would have an easier opponent to fight. As a 1st SOFD-D operator, Ryan became a First Sergeant which allowed him to manage the team outside of combat and handle larger forces. Ghost Hunter Team worked alongside N7 to accomplish missions. At his retirement, Ryan walked away knowing he did the best work and couldn't fight another war. With his son on the way, he wanted to be there for him and raise him while his wife was working for the Systems Alliance Intelligence Service. Soon after the birth of his son, Ryan became a gun instructor and opened a range near Melbourne Australia. Early Life Born to Cooper Ambrose and Yvonne Ambrose, Charlotte and Ryan spent their days envying their father who was a Major for the Systems Alliance Marines. Their mother was a ship Captain before the birth of Ryan and she retired from the military to raise her two kids. As Ryan grew up, he wanted to serve in the Alliance like their parents did. At a young age, Ryan became an avid surfer, fisher and water sport athlete. Competing in wake boarding, surfing and jet ski competitions, he learned how to keep his cool during the heat of the moment and take his time during training. With their father often gone, he would find his mom and sister cheering him on. Throughout school, Ryan would struggle and ask for help in everything. Refusing to give up he would spend countless hours trying to remember the material he needed to learn but would always come up short and be extremely mad that he could perform in the classroom. He continued to push himself and never give up. Military Career Training and Indoctrination (2170-271) At 18 years of age, Ryan enlisted into the Systems Alliance Marines wanting to become a Marine as his father was a two star general for the Alliance Marines. Undergoing infantry school, Ryan wanted to stay as an enlisted marine rather than become an officer. Shooting up the ranks, Ryan became the top candidate in his class and went on to become specialized in a specific area of the Marines. Speciality (2171) Becoming a combat medic, Ryan spent his time learning how to treat various wounds and what to do to save a downed soldier. He learned fast and was able to apply his knowledge back to becoming one of the fastest medics in his class. Always practicing his routines outside of class, he wanted to perfect his craft so he could save the most lives when called upon in the field 75th Ranger Regiment (2171-2178) Becoming apart of the 75th Ranger Regiment was one of the dreams that Ryan had. Hearing about the Ranger Indoctrination Program, he wanted to be tested and prove himself that he could do anything. His career as a Ranger took a turn for the greater when he joined the Regimental Reconnaissance Company which is a Tier One operator group. Ranger Indoctrination Program (2171-2173) Undergoing Ranger Indoctrination Program at 19 years of age as a Corporal, Ryan was able to push himself to become one of the strongest candidates throughout the entire duration of training. He set records and wanted to become the best he could. Refusing to give up on tasks, Ryan always found a way to win no matter how many odds were stacked against him. He didn't have it easier when he was a Colonel's son, which was nice because he wanted to be treated like the rest. Regimental Reconnaissance Company (2174-2178) Due to his intensity in the Ranger Indoctrination Program, the Regimental Reconnaissance Company took interest in Sergeant Ryan Ambrose and recruited him as he graduated the Ranger Indoctrination Program. Being a medic and a Ryan who hasn't deployed yet, Ryan was taught how to operate as a Tier One operator. Being taught how to fight unconventional warfare, allowed him to think outside the box more rather than think conventional warfare. He became specialized in close quarters combat and a more prepared field medic. Skyllian Blitz (2176) Alpha Team was dispatched to investigate the massive buildup of a Batarian pirates and slavers on the outskirts of Elysium. Once confirming the suspicion that there was a massive buildup, they were sent into the base to tamper with the plans and ultimately prevent the invasion of Elysium. They were able to shut down one Battalion of enemies but saw a Fleet of slaver and pirate ships in space. The second battalion launched the assault on the colony and that was where Alpha Team intervened with the small force holding the colony lines. Taking a defensive position on the colony, Ryan was able to defend the colonist, attend to the wounded soldiers and fight back the enemies as they would storm through the gates. As the enemies poured through, Alpha Team and the mix of soldiers on break were able to repel each push. During the night, N7 special operators deployed to the colony and helped push back the enemies as the Alliance regained control of the space over Elysium. With the space secured, Alpha Team mixed with N7 Special Operators went after the fleeing Batarians and hunted them down, making a statement that you never hunt the Alliance. The actions of Alpha Team were praised and each were given a Bronze Star for their actions in the battle. Rescue at Akuze (2177) Alpha Team was sent to investigate why a colony went dark and ran recon alongside a Marine Armored Calvary. From a distance, they watched a Thresher Maw annihilate the calvary. Unable to do anything against the Thresher Maw, Alpha Team had to watch as the Marines tried to get away and break out of the Thresher Maw zone. Once the attack had settled down, Alpha Team requested for additional units and went to the Thresher Maw kill zone to see if anyone had survived. Investigating the area, they were able to rescue one individual and get her to the Alliance for medical assistance. Ryan spent time taking care of her arm since it was injured by a sheet of metal, he pushed bones back into place, popped her shoulder and elbow back into place so she would be easier to operate on and in less pain when the adrenaline high came down. After shipping off the female, they were able to find another survivor that Ryan took care of and got him to another Alliance shuttle. Learning of a base nearby, Alpha Team went to investigate and learned of a Cerberus science team. Meeting little to no resistance, they were able to capture the scientist and bring them back to Earth where they would be on trial for the murder of 58 Marine soldiers. Confirming Cerberus as a terrorist group, Alpha Team would spend their time investigating Cerberus bases and what their true intents were. Assault on Torfan (2178) With the Alliance planning to run an assault on Torfan after what happened on Elysium. Alpha Team was sent in two weeks before along with two other reconnaissance teams to learn the force of the enemies and figure out the weak points. Without firing a shot, Alpha Team was able to disrupt the orbital sensors for the moon and send false signals so the Systems Alliance could invade and attack an unprepared enemy. Alpha Team marked major points that the Systems Alliance could bomb and take out to make the ground invasion much easier. During the assault, Alpha Team stayed behind enemy lines with Alliance agents and other Tier One operators giving them intel on important places to hit and where to go. They were able to capture over 100 fleeing soldiers and shut down communications to the leaders of the terrorist cells so the terrorist leaders wouldn't know what was going on. Ryan was able to assist Tier One operators who were injured on the battlefield and get them to nearby hospitals once sustaining their wounds. Alpha Team was congratulated for their performance in the raid and helping with taking down vital structures allowing the safety of the ground force to push forward. General Ambrose was able to pin his son's first Silver Star on his chest for his actions in the Alliance Marines. Promoted to Staff Sergeant, Ryan was going to sign up for another deployment with the Regimental Reconnaissance Company but got a letter from the 1st Special Operational Force Detachment - Delta to tryout and become a 1st SOFD-D operator. 1st SOFD-D Training (2179-2181) 1st SOFD-D training is considered the most exclusive and hardest training in the Systems Alliance Military. The instructors are looking for specific people throughout the training, no one knows what they're looking for but they all have someone in mind they want to be apart of the SOFD-D. Being able to tryout is the highlight of Ryan's career so far because he's only done Regimental Reconnaissance and wants to push himself to the next best thing he can become. Operator Status (2180) After passing various tests such as close quarters combat, vessel seizure, offensive and defensive flying, piloting, resistance to interrogation, SERE, medical courses, multiple gun training, lock hacking, high value target protection and officer training, Ryan became an operator. As an operator, Ryan is to utilize all his skills to win in a gunfight and come home alive. 1st SOFD-D CAG Bravo Squadron (2181-2194) Staff Sergeant Ryan Ambrose joined a four operator team under the callsign Ghost Hunter, being the close quarters specialist and combat medic, Ryan would vary from job to job, doing whatever he needed to do. Ghost Hunters are specialized in airborne entry, quick reaction force, hostage rescue and high value target protection. There is no job a Ghost Hunter cannot do and each operator will lay down their life to accomplish the mission. Nemean Abyss (2181-2183) The Nemean Abyss was crawling with terrorists and no one able to go after them. In the Terminus System, there is no one to take out the leaders of these terrorist organizations that continue to reign terror on Alliance colonies. With no rules and regulations, Ghost Hunter Team was sent to the Nemean Abyss to take out terrorist leaders and their organizations. Working with Alliance Field Agents, the Ghost Hunters were able to establish a list of terrorist that needed to be killed. Through the next two and a half years, the Ghost Hunters would run clandestine operations on various planets and wipe out the terrorist groups. Their work was considered the biggest advance in preventing more pirate and slave attacks on human colonies in the Terminus System. Ryan was seen shooting a terrorist then tending the wounds so they could interrogate them later, the ability he holds to kill someone then help them is something that is quite unique. Kite's Nest (2183-2185) In the Kite's Nest, Ghost Hunter was able to use the intel from the Nemean Abyss to track down major terrorist funders on Khar'Shan and other colonies around the system. They were deployed to Khar'Shan during the night where they would take down the leaders in their houses and make it look like a suicide. The suicides spread across Khar'Shan and people became worried that there was some sort of blackmail out there that was going to hurt them. During 2183, Ryan was recognized for his work and later given a commendation medal for his actions in the field. In 2185, Ghost Hunters embedded Dr. Amanda Kenson in her area and cleared out the entire sector for her to work freely. Taking down Batarian prisons, military camps and orbital defense systems, they allowed her to work without getting into trouble. When she was captured in 2186, they were going to be sent to rescue her but Admiral Hackett sent Commander Shepard in to keep the blame off of the Alliance, hopefully. Ghost Hunter Team returned back to Khar'Shan were they continued to pick off terrorist funders. Sol System (2185-2186) In late 2185, Ghost Hunter Team was called back by General Ambrose, Gunnery Sergeant Ambrose was sent to talk with his father on what was going on. With Cerberus making moves into the Sol System, the Ghost Hunters were called upon to hunt down Cerberus operatives that were infiltrating Systems Alliance colonies and planets. With lethal force authorized, the Ghost Hunters were able to eliminate the Cerberus operatives on sight. When Commander Shepard returned to Earth, the Ghost Hunters were used as a security force when she was out of her room. Deflecting various attacks from Cerberus operatives, they were able to keep her safe without knowing there was a real threat to her life. 37 attacks were planned to hit Commander Shepard, and all 37 were deflected away, General Ambrose and his team were awarded Bronze Stars for their work without the public knowing. Reaper War (2186-2187) While at the Defense Headquarters, Ghost Hunter Team was escorting Commander Shepard with Lieutenant James Vega. The Headquarters was attacked by the Reapers and Ghost Hunter Team moved to exfil the Commander to her ship. The ability for Ghost Hunter Team to protect and escort the Commander was unheard of and truly amazing. Once reaching the Normandy SR-2, Ghost Hunter Team was under orders by General Ambrose to go with Commander Shepard. With their work unknown, the Ghost Hunters went to work on Cerberus Labs, rescuing biotic students, Cerberus abductions, the Turian Platoon on Tuchanka, taking out Cerberus soldiers near Tuchanka guns and shutting down a Cerberus fighter base. They displayed the ability to go back into the fight, kill anyone and rescue who needed to be rescued. Using a variety of entrances, Ghost Hunter Team was unpredictable on how they would enter the base and get what they wanted. As the Citadel came under attack, Ghost Hunter Team moved through the Citadel taking down Cerberus operatives and securing any place they could reach. After protecting the Citadel, Ryan found missions where they were able to rescue Cerberus scientists, save a Justicar and her daughter at a monastery, get fuel back to the Alliance by getting Fuel Reactors online, rescuing Admiral Koris, extracting the Elcor off their home world and saving an Alliance communication hub. Ghost Hunter Team deployed with Commander Shepard onto Horizon where they were able to save Miranda Lawson, Oriana Lawson and allow the Ghost Hunters to get a taste of Kai Leng. Soon after rescuing Miranda, the Ghost Hunters helped Commander Shepard kill her clone and join them for a party. During the final hours of the war, Ghost Hunter Team covered the left flank of the Thanix Missiles while hundreds of enemies swarmed them. Ryan and the other three were able to push back the forces with grenades, close air support and luck. They pushed forward and helped keep Commander Shepard protected from a flank that would overrun their position. As the Normandy took off to space, the Ghost Hunters were seen with an armor platoon called Rhino Team pushing their way to the Conduit while encountering heavy resistance. On the verge of being overrun, the Reaper forces fell to the ground and vanished. Citadel (2187-2188) With the rebuilding of the Citadel, Ghost Hunter Team was sent on a deployment to help protect the Councilors from protestors and then the First Minster of the new Interstellar Republic. With the Spectre numbers so low and spread out, Ghost Hunter Team was the next best option for the protection of politicians and Ministers. They didn't engage any protestors, but kept the VIP safe if a threat was imminent. Once the Citadel was stable, they were given the rest of 2188 and the first third of 2189 off to be with their families and friends. Ryan was promoted to First Sergeant and given a Silver Star for his work during the Battle for Earth. His father retired from the Systems Alliance and his sister became a Colonel for the System Alliance Marines. Ryan wasn't keen to taking orders from his sister but happy to see her moving up in the ranks. Sol System (2189-2191) During the time of rebuilding, supply caches were raided where a massive amount of weaponry went missing. N7 teams had been investigating where they went and started to recover what they could. With more dangerous weapons stolen, Ghost Hunter Team was called back to action after their break and asked to get what the Alliance needed them to get. With two months of intense training and getting back into the swing of things, the Ghost Hunters moved out to secure what the Alliance needed them to secure. Deploying to Mars, Titan, the Asteroid Belt and Earth, the Ghost Hunters were able to secure various resources that were stolen from the Systems Alliance. From weaponry to Reaper technology, the Ghost Hunters were able to secure everything they touched and not allow a devastating attack on the Systems Alliance. Being able to protect the Alliance during the rebuilding stage was crucial and allowed them to build with peace. Serpent Nebula (2191-2194) During the stabilization of the Interstellar Republic, the Ghost Hunter Team worked alongside the Spectres as they came back from Thessia, Palaven and Sur'Kesh taking down terrorist threats going after Interstellar Republic. Taking down various terrorist organizations and removing Cerberus operatives that were still around. The RSOF was able to build up and start working with Tier One Operators, helping build up the joint task force. Sergeant Major Ryan Ambrose was given the opportunity to become a Spectre but declined it due to wanting to retire. Ghost Hunter Team was going on 13 years of active combat deployments and Reaper War veterans. The unit was decorated with various unit citations, depended on for executing the raids that no one could accomplish and always come back home. As the Serpent Nebula deployments came to an end, various operators were talking about retirement. Retirement (2195) In 2195, Sergeant Major Ryan Ambrose retired from the System Alliance Marines with 13 years on the 1st SOFD-D and Regimental Reconnaissance Company for seven years. Being a Tier One Operator for 21 years, he went on more than 20 deployments, awarded three Silver Medals, nine Bronze Stars, a Prime Minister Unit Citation and Marines Navy Unit Commendation. 57 medals and ribbons, Ryan became a decorated Sergeant for the Systems Alliance Military. Post Military Career Gun Instructor (2197-2221) After two years of retirement and raising his son, Ryan got contacted by a friend in Florida asking him to open a front of Vigilance Elite outside of Melbourne. Being a person who loves to teach, Ryan worked to get his certified gun instructor permit and bought land outside of Melbourne to create his first range. He was able to attract a large group of people from Melbourne he would teach, being an ex Tier One Operator, Ryan was able to attack every problem with his knowledge and help people grow. Competitions Won (2199-2219) After two years of instructing, Ryan opted into shooting competitions around the world then the Galaxy. Winning the Australian firearms competition back to back in 2199 and 2200, Ryan went to the world stage where he was able to outshoot everyone. Winning at the world stage two times, he moved Galactic where he went against the best in the Galaxy and won three times in a row over a span of 2207 to 2210. An expert in close quarters, rifle shooting and speed accuracy, Ryan became one of the best instructors in the world. Training Tier One Operators (2200-2221) Ryan was able to stay around Tier One Operators by training them in specific areas. With 1st SOFD-D and N7 coming to him, Ryan was paid by the Systems Alliance to train their operators in close quarters combat and winning battles. The operators who went to Ryan's training sessions came back as some of the best close quarters combat operators. Many would come to get extensive training and learn new tactics. Ryan was happy to be around the units and operators he knew well during his time as an operator. 1st SOFD-D Advisor (2211-2219) When the Targarium invaded the Milky Way, Ryan and various other Reaper War veterans were called to be advisors on the war for Tier One operators. Training them to work with various units across the Galaxy, Ryan and the advisors were able to help the operators be prepared for the operations they would undergo. Helping throughout the eight years, Ryan kept everyone prepared for their missions by running various drills and never stop training. The intensity is what kept them all alive. Personality As a young individual, Ryan learned that he could accomplish anything if he put his mind to it. From school to training, he became known as the hardest working individual in the SASOCOM, never giving up on anything. Throughout his tenure as a operator and ranger, Ryan learned that it's important to keep a motivated mindset because if he isn't motivated then the operators around him will not be ready for their fight. During his career as a Ranger, Ryan never accepted failure and always tried to find a way to win in a combat situation. Being able to hunt down enemies, never giving up on an objective and always willing to go back out even if he was the sole survivor of the mission is something embedded into his blood. The Ranger Creed is something that defines Ryan's career as a operator. Also as a Ranger, Ryan learned to be humble about his work. Instead of correcting everyone that he was a Ranger, he would brush it off and say it's no big deal. Being apart of the 1st SOFD-D, Ryan didn't compare himself to the best, he compared himself to the Private First Class willing to go back out into battle regardless of how many friends he lost that day. He didn't determine his career by the medals but what he did in the field. As a Tier One Operator, being a bridge between the team leader and second in command, Ryan would often negotiate with foreign military leaders to help the Ghost Hunters get missions. Throughout the Reaper War, Ryan found over twenty missions for the team that the 1st SOFD-D didn't assign them. Always looking for work, Ryan was eager to keep his team busy and never keep them out of the fight. Being a quiet person out of the field, Ryan would be found reading or typing reports to the System Alliance on their progress. It was his way of winding down from missions he went on, thinking over his decisions would only make things worse for him. Getting lost in a book would help him get away from some of those decisions. Aboard the Normandy, he avoided people the majority of the mission and kept to his team. He talked to Miranda and Oriana Lawson the most which made the crew speculate he wanted to date Miranda. Personal Life Wife After rescuing Miranda from a fight with Kai Leng, Ryan helped Miranda get to her father and sister where she was able to save her sister and kill her father. Thanking Ryan for the help, he talked with Oriana and Miranda about their time during the Reaper War. Knowing that he would die by the end of the week, Ryan asked Miranda out on a date and spent a night together before going to Shepard's party. He was prepared to die and thanked Miranda for giving him one last good memory before his death. She told him that he would survive and would be together after the War. Surviving the War, Miranda honored her deal and they started to date. In 2188, the two moved in together where they could save money outside of Melbourne. From there, the two fell in love and Ryan had one more reason to come home alive. Having this be the first serious relationship the two had ever been in, they often found it hard to be away from each other for long durations. Being on short deployments throughout the Galaxy, he was able to spend more time with Miranda and later propose to her on 2191. Marriage (2192) Marrying Miranda Ellie Lawson on May 23rd 2192 in Brisbane Australia after five years of dating, Ryan truly felt this life was complete. Married to a woman he loved and hoping to start a family with her, he felt that there was nothing wrong that could happen to them. As Miranda progressed further in the AIS, Ryan was nearing the end of his career as a 1st SOFD-D operator. He promised Miranda that he would quit in 2194 so he could be their for their child. Unlike his father, Ryan wanted to see his child grow up and being a bigger aspect of his life than have his child see him four or six times a year. In 2203, Miranda became the Director of Alliance Intelligence while Ryan was a shooting instructor. They spend their time together outside of Melbourne Australia tending their gardens and going on walks throughout the forests. Children Miranda was created with a flaw that she couldn't have children. Due to Ryan's nature, he wasn't going to give up on Miranda. She told it would be impossible to make her fertile and Ryan told her she brought someone back from the dead, it's possible. Working with Salarian and Human scientists, he was able to get a cure in 2193 that allowed Miranda to become fertile, but there was one problem. They could only have one child and it would be a male. Miranda was happy that she could have her own son and thankful to Ryan that he found a cure for her, even if it meant one child. Son (2195) On October 21st 2195, Kevin Grant Ambrose was welcomed into the world to Miranda and Ryan. At a young age, Kevin became an avid surfer like his father and spent a lot of time out on the water. Miranda was worried about his biotic abilities since he showed potential, but was later taken care of with implants and training by his mother. Ryan and Miranda didn't want him to serve in the Military, they both knew the truth of what happened out there and told him that he should try school before trying the military. Miranda was ecstatic to teach her son self defense but not happy that he became a better shooter than her. Breaking the Ambrose tradition, Kevin went to university and became a lawyer, attending University of California, Berkley and then Stanford University Law School. He became a top prosecutor for the Systems Alliance where he won all fifteen cases against terrorists. He later joined an elite law firm in England where he continues to serve as one of the top prosecutors in the the Alliance. He married his girlfriend from the university attended and they have six kids together. Notes * Ranger Indoctrination Program is meant to be Ranger Assessment and Selection Program. But Ranger Indoctrination sounded cooler. * Jane Shepard is the main Shepard in this fan-fiction. * Sterility Cure comes from the Krogan Genophage and allows Miranda to become fertile. * Kevin Ambrose is modeled after Zainab Ahmad, a prosecutor in the United States who hasn't lost a trial against terrorists. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Leaders